wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Abyss (Anaphora)
Loading Screen= song lyric "small quote" song lyric EV0LVE agent password has been entered and is approved. Your viewing of this file will be documented. Project Zero's file has loaded and is ready to launch. Only agents of EV0LVE may continue. The file may contain depictions of violence and (censored) swearing. song lyric |-|Main File= song lyric Project Zero is an odd case. EV0LVE's actions around them would seem cruel to many. However, we are doing what is best for dragonkind. We have to sacrifice one brilliant dragon for, well, the future. For great powers. For greater mental capabilities. Maybe even for immortality. Poor little Abyss is gone. And in his place, something much greater remains. Greater for themself, and greater for society. Everyone will be perfect. Everything will be perfect. We just have to, uh, track Project Zero and their new girlfriend down first. But that will be effortless. EV0LVE is too powerful to let one of our projects backfire on us. -Ell, Project Zero's main caretaker song lyric Project Zero is currently being documented by EV0LVE's secretary, Anaphora. You may not anything edit in our files or use them for your own purposes. Known as Abyss when they were younger, they still consider themself to bear that name. But they do not function as a dragon anymore; they were altered to become the first truly living and sentient being with AI technology inside of them. Of course, nothing has been going as planned. That's why they are now Project Zero. Project One would go down in history as the first technological being. EV0LVE's mistakes would be known. But Project Zero can hide. Once we fix all the bugs in the system, Project One will thrive. song lyric song lyric Phenotype. The first thing one would notice about Project Zero is that he bears no wings. In its place, almost sunburst-looking yellow patterns dot their shoulders. The rest of their colors get gradually darker as they go out from this, as if they truly carried a light on their shoulder blades; not just the weight of the world, but of the sun as well. Their main scales are pink, fading into an almost off-purple as it reaches their tail. Their underbelly and front legs are either orange or yellow. of EV0LVE's agents have been able to decide. We should give out colorblind testing, though, just in case. Their cheeks are this same color, fading into the pink on the rest of their face, and then to the purple on their nose and their horns. Their ruff is one of the brightest colors on them, an extremely dark shade of pink, but still very vibrant to the eyes. His eyes are an almost as bright yellow. He is a small dragon, perhaps his growth was stunted with being implemented as an EV0LVE subject at such a young age. Short and slightly chubby, maybe, but much more athletic than they look. They have a thick tail, and horns comparable to a NightWings. Their ruff looks more like hair than plates, but has the same texture and moves just as much as, say, a SandWing's. The rest of their body parts are odd, seeming to belong to no tribe in specific. Behind their right ear, a thick number 0 has been tattooed. The Project tries to ignore it; he isn't proud of what has happened to him. But we, as EV0LVE agents, those who want a brighter future for dragonkind, look at it and smile. song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Behavior. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Biography. Project Zero had a fulfilling few years before EV0LVE noticed him. Living as Abyss, they were extremely intelligent and outspoken for their age. They spoke up about issues that bothered them. They understood their gender and attraction from a very young age and spent very little time "in the closet", or so they call it. School and the like were little more than an easy chore for him. They were soon put into an advanced school by their loving parents, but it was unknown to them that one of EV0LVE's agents worked there. agent's name, identity, pronouns, etc. are not to be disclosed. They committed a serious crime to the company shortly after this and are not to be associated with EV0LVE. The agent worked to befriend Project Zero and, ever so slowly, revealed to him that he could become something greater. Project Zero was completely against tis, so the agent manipulated their parents into signing a permission slip saying that EV0LVE could make any changes to their bright child. They thought it would be a simple experiment to further science and in a week or so Project Zero could come home. However, when the "experiment" was complete, the dragon that had once been Abyss was gone. All his friends were confused and scared of this new person. His parents were heartbroken. Project Zero was scared most of all, because they felt they were still the person they were before on the inside, but all that showed on the outside was a cold glare. They had no control of themself, which they found out more litterally in the coming weeks, when they learned they could be controlled by EV0LVE agents. secretary wants to make a point not to be fooled by the destruction EV0LVE has caused. Project Zero is a test on what all dragonkind could become. With a computer and living being merging, anything could happen. Dragons all over Pyrrhia and Pantala would become stronger, maybe eventually even immortal. The future is open wide, and we will only have had to sacrifice one dragon for it. After that term at the school was over, Project Zero was moved to EV0LVE's headquarters to enhance experiments, and to be cut off from his family and friends that would stop at nothing to destroy what had changed their Abyss. They were four years old, almost five. At first, they rebelled. But soon they realized their resistance would come to nothing, so they instead tried to befriend their handlers. When that also proved worthless, he resigned to bitter anger and solitude until his eighth birthday, when he was programmed well enough to see how he would do in the real world. He was sent to a large town where he could easily disappear, far away from anyone who knew him before. Money for food and an apartment was given for the first few months, then they were expected to get a job, only to be supported by EV0LVE in extreme cases. For the first year, agents gave him guidance, but then he was functioning well enough to be left alone. They soon began to do chores for EV0LVE and was trusted with them. Everything was going well. Until the young lady Project Zero had had their eyes on for a while interfered. We were concerned about their romantic feelings, but let them remain as long as they never acted upon it. We now realize this was a mistake. make romance only be capable between projects in the future? Taking it away from those who want it would be taking away one of the dragon instincts. However, it can be so problematic, and those problems could easily be stopped, of course, one can be perfectly happy and functional without attraction. Platonic love could be problematic too, but without that everyone would truly be robots. This should be up for discussion in our next board meeting. Valence, the one Project Zero had his heart set on, was a bounty hunter. A legal one, we thought, until after she destroyed everything. If Project Zero had known, they would have taken her to the proper authorities before this was a problem. future projects able to pick up these details, and not to be able to commit any crimes. Valence and her friend and business partner, Devlin, were on a hunt near where Project Zero was running errands. He got caught in the open fire, and one of Valence's bullets hit him. The bullets were not a normal one, most likely of Valence's own creation. must extract that knowledge from her before she faces consequences. Meant to stun, not to injure, they had something in them that messed with our signals. We thought Project Zero had died, until we captured Devlin and tortured the information out of him. Project Zero was functioning, still as they were, as a sentient, emotional android; however, we had lost all control of them. They had complete free will. We are currently trying to track Project Zero and Valence down, but all the word we have is that they keep moving, they want to fight against us, and they might be in a romantic relationship. As to not report false information, this section of the document will not be updated until we have successfully caught them and have the truth. you won't get. Damn, Abyss. I didn't think you had access to their files still. And how did you get me in here? All I see around me is the file, and everything I think comes up in here... had access until now. And that's what it feels like in my head. When I zone out and can see the internet or files or whatever else. it not safe to leave this here, then? They'll know you have power. But I'd rather be stupid if that's the only way I can get my message across. They can't stop us. We're too good for that. Biography section of Project Zero's file blocked. Reason: Vandalism. Agent: Ell. Evidence left for further inspection. song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Abilities and Weaknesses. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Interactions. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Notes. text song lyric song lyric |-|Images= song lyric "small quote" song lyric pictures go here. song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content